User blog:ShieldSpider/Tower Duel Version 1.3 (August 2018)
Features Ingame *All new card, stadium and game field visuals *Renamed boost to upgrade *Upgrading is now triggered via pressing a button on the card * Added Maxx King announcer voice sounds * Added 14 new Maps - most designed by our awesome Discord community! 'Card Menu: ' *Complete graphical overhaul *You can now test your deck against a computer opponent or experiment in sandbox mode 'General: ' *Renamed upgrade stages to Base - Hyper - Maxx *Added various reward messages that are sent out whenever Maxx King pleases. Make sure to check the mail button in the main menu. * Added various other sound effects Improvements 'Ingame: ' *Big performance improvements, especially when there's a lot of Runners in the stadium *Fixed various very rare crashes that could happen after reconnecting to an opponent *Added a setting in the options menu to always show the upgrade cost (and for towers the amount of towers to be upgraded) *Improved Tower Context Menu handling to avoid accidentally selling a Tower *The upgrading text during the upgrade animation now displays more details 'Main Menu: ' *The Discord button now directly opens the app (only if it's installed) 'Deck Menu: ' *Card statistics are now rounded dependent on how many digits they have 'Friend List: ' *Added WhatsApp sharing button (only if it's installed) 'Deck Menu: ' *Fixed deck switching buttons sometimes not working on the first tap *Fixed a rare issue that could cause your deck data to not display correctly 'General: ' *Fixes of bugs and reported issues Balancing 'General: ' *Reduced the deck size (5 Towers and Runners -> 4 Towers and Runners) *Reduced the player health (30 -> 10) *Runners sent with one action now all appear at one drop zone (before they were randomly split between the drop zones) *Upgrading Runners is now also possible if some are still spawning *Increased Start Income (500 -> 1000) *Increased Start Energy (250 -> 275) 'Level-Ups: ' Reset all illegal Level-Ups from cards (e.g. due to changes unlock levels since Beta) and granted players 200 Maxx Bucks per removed Level-Up. The card levels are unaffected, new Level-ups can be chosen. 'About the removed Level-Ups ' Since we want to be sure that everybody can use the same Level-Ups, we had to remove some Level-Ups from your cards that can now no longer be used (fixed bugs and balancing changes). For every removed Level-Up you will get 200 Maxx Bucks as compensation and you can immediately select new Level-Ups. Your cards' levels will not be affected. 'Removed Level-Ups ' Due to a bug it was very rarely possible (with a low chance directly after a full reroll) to get King Deals at Level 1. All Level-Ups that were applied at Levels that they are not allowed to apply had to be removed. 'Towers: ' Towers deal 45% less damage 'Runners: ' Runners cost 100% more Credits and drop 100% more Credits 'Maps: ' *Reworked all existing maps (size and blocker placement) Category:Blog posts